


a little happiness

by semisemi (artifice)



Series: thank you for infinity [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Ocean, Promises, shooting stars because YES sentiment, teen for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: “If we end up going to different universities, can you promise me a few things?”Alternatively: cuddles and promises made under shooting stars.





	a little happiness

**Author's Note:**

> i really gotta break this habit of only writing from 12am to 6am damn...
> 
> anyways this one's for you, [possumel](https://twitter.com/Possumel)! sorry for the feels last fic ily 😔
> 
> enjoy!!

Semi Eita has always hated camping.

 

He wouldn’t consider himself a germaphobe by any means, but he despises feeling grimy, and that feeling is inevitably what camping brings, and not to mention all the bugs, and—okay, maybe he’s a _little_ bit of a germaphobe.

 

(He digresses.)

 

So, it comes as a shock to _himself_ that he’s spending his Saturday night lying in a tent for two in the middle of the woods.

 

Or, well, it’s not so much of a surprise, he supposes; shortly after coming third at Nationals, Tendou had come up with the brilliant idea of a final bonding experience with the team— a send-off and last chance to have fun before exam season. Ushijima had suggested a camping and hiking trip, and because apparently nobody on the team can say no to Ushijima, a camping and hiking trip it would be.

 

Eita snorts in exasperation under his breath, careful to stay quiet so as to not wake the beast beside him. He rolls over as best he can in his sleeping bag, then inches closer to Kenjirou, his boyfriend of just over a month.

 

In the low moonlight, partially obscured by the tent cover, Eita can only make out a faint silhouette of Kenjirou’s sleeping form. The brunet faces him, and at this distance, his slow exhales tickle the hollow of Eita’s neck. Eita is overcome with a wave of affection— if only they weren’t separated by the confines of their sleeping bags.

 

Then, because he’s in galaxy brain mode, and it’s finally his turn to use the collective Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club Braincell, he quietly unzips the bag enough to get his arms free and wiggle his way into a loose hug. Kenjirou mutters something incomprehensible as he unconsciously gravitates towards his boyfriend, head tilting forward to rest against Eita’s collarbone.

 

Eita feels a fond smile pull up at the corner of his lips. Kenjirou is so— so damn _cute_ all the time, even when he’s not awake. He thinks he could fall asleep like this: one hand cradling his head, the other gently rubbing circles on Kenjirou’s back and holding him close.

 

“-mi,” Kenjirou whines softly, stirring to his senses. “Semi.”

 

“Shirabu,” Eita returns. “Shh.”

 

He feels a satisfied sigh against his skin, the soft puff of heat a reminder that _yes_ , this is _real_ , this is them. With that thought in his head, Eita closes his eyes and waits for the oblivion of sleep.

 

-X-

 

“If we end up going to different universities, can you promise me a few things?” Kenjirou murmurs, barely audible above the hush of the tide.

 

Eita stares out at the endless ocean, trying to figure out where the waters end, and the stars begin. They’re alone on the rocky beach, the rest of the group down the coast enjoying the last of the bonfire. While the fresh air is welcoming, Eita still feels stifled, as if there exists a nagging weight on his shoulders, always demanding attention. It feels like residue from Nationals. It feels like the lingering need to always prove himself.

 

Though, with Kenjirou, he realizes, the feeling subsides.

 

It’s not that he _wouldn’t_ do anything for his boyfriend, because he would— rather, he knows Kenjirou is the type to make logically sound decisions that aren’t emotionally the most cathartic. So, yes, that is all to say: “Depends.”

 

Kenjirou _tchs_ beside him, then bends down to pick up a smooth, flat stone. He rubs the surface of it with his thumb, once, twice, rolls it between his fingers—and, in one snap of his wrist, the rock bounces along the surface of the water.

 

“Promise me that you’ll continue to study hard and graduate,” he says, finally, having watched the stone sink beneath the waves. “That even if you quit volleyball, you still remember what it was like to play.” The brunet falls quiet once more, a contemplative look on his face.

 

Silently, Eita quirks his head to the side, willing Kenjirou to continue.

 

“And promise me that you’ll never worry people who care about you.”

 

Eita tenses at the implication. Sighing, he looks back over the water, trying his hardest not to think of the life the ocean claimed; the accident from his final junior high year, the ghost that haunted his periphery every second of the day, the crushing guilt of what he had done—

 

“Semi?”

 

Kenjirou’s voice grounds him back in reality. He takes a few moments to recompose himself, shoving the thoughts out of his head.

 

“Okay,” he exhales. “Okay. I promise I can try my best for all those things.”

 

There’s a long stretch of silence between them, one filled with words unsaid yet communicated all the same, one filled with quiet comfort as the tide rushes in.

 

“What about you?” Eita says.

 

“What _about_ me?”

 

“If I go somewhere very far from you, can you promise me something, too?”

 

Kenjirou looks at him from the corner of his eyes, hands settling in the pockets of his coat. Now that nightfall has set in, the chill of the air is apparent, and Eita closes the gap between them, arms snaking around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“Sure,” Kenjirou whispers, leaning into the embrace.

 

Eita presses a kiss to the side of the brunet’s forehead. “Promise me that, in the future, whether it be 5, 10, 50 years from now,” he starts, then pulls away to look Kenjirou in the eyes. “Promise me that you’ll look back on us,”

 

Before Eita can finish his sentence, a sudden flash of light rocketing above catches his attention, and his gaze flits up to see a shooting star making its way across the night sky. Kenjirou looks up as well, eyes widening as he marvels at sight.

 

He takes it as a sign from whatever deities exist in the world, right then and there, that he and Kenjirou are meant to be.

 

“Promise me that you’ll look back on us,” he repeats, watching as Kenjirou slowly fixes his attention back to their conversation. “And smile. Look up at the sky and the stars, and I’ll know—” Eita’s breath catches.

 

He’s not about to cry, he doesn’t think, he just— he can’t describe the pull in his stomach at Kenjirou’s delicate countenance, can’t stand on his own without being blown away by the overwhelming desire to pull the younger man closer, doesn’t know how he could _possibly_ put a name to his thoughts— he just knows that he thinks this might be love.

 

 “I’ll know I at least had the opportunity to share this with you.”

 

Kenjirou seems almost frozen in place, but he jerkily nods his head. _I promise_ isn’t said out loud; instead, it’s mouthed against his lips as they’re captured in a chaste kiss, it’s traced against his cheeks, and it takes deep root in the essence of their relationship.

 

Eita clings a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ren drew smth inspired by this and i'm SOBBING it's so beautiful please give her love [here](https://twitter.com/maybeillchange1/status/1102586476620140545) !!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/artificiaIis)


End file.
